Perturbation
by fande0601
Summary: ma vision de fascination
1. prologue

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais, je préfère que l'on me nomme Bella. Je vis avec maman et son mari Phil depuis mes premières années de ma vie à Phéonix.

Je ne vois pas mon père Charlie très souvent cependant on garde contacte par téléphone, chaque lundi sans exceptionje _reçois_ son appelle. Mais je dois avouer qu'il me manque beaucoup.

Je suis très proche de ma mère. Elle est tellement extravertie tout le contraire de moi. Je lui doit cependant mes belles boucles brunes, mon visage pâle et ma maladresse maladive.

Je suis très maladroite à croire que j'attire le danger ! Je n'arrive pas à marcher sur une surface plane sans tomber. Mais ce 18 octobre je dus quitter phoenix et rejoindre mon père à Forks le coeur lourd suite à l'accident qui prit la vie à maman et à Phil.


	2. Chapitre 1

(Bella)

Il était tard ce soir-là lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Maman et Phil étaient sortis tous les deux manger au restaurant en tête-à-tête. Je me souviens de m'être dépêché pour aller ouvrir, car comme à son habitude maman avait encore oublié sa clef.

C'est là que tout tourna mal ...

j'ouvris et je vis un homme, il avait la trentaine. Il me dit :

- Bonsoir je suis l'inspecteur Tim Etienne (et il me montra sa plaque alors je le laissa entrer)

J'ai vu qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon, je le suivis et je lui proposa de s'asseoir.

- Mademoiselle j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous annoncer ce soir vers 21H votre mère et son mari sont décédés à la suite d'un accident de la route.

-Non, non je ne vous croie pas, arrêté de mentir (je me suis mise à pleurer et à crier et puis pouf ! le vide). lorsque je me réveillais je découvris Charlie à mon côté, il n'avait pas changé. Je vis qu'il avait les yeux rouges, lorsqu'il vit que j'avais bougé il est venu près de moi et il me serra dans ses bras. Ce contacte avec Charlie me semblait étrange, je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler la dernière fois où nous étions si proches.

Il me murmura

- Bella ma belle ? Tu m'entends ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce je suis là... Je sais que les choses ne sont pas faciles, mais tu dois de battre. C'est ce que Renée aurait voulu. Tu dois lui montrer que tu es forte, elle te voit de là haut il est important qu'elle voit la fille courageuse qu'elle a élevée devenir une femme. Je suis là maintenant, je suis la pour t'aider.

Et c'est ainsi que 10 jours plus tard je terminais mes valises et que je quittais la ville direction Forks avec Charlie. On se dirigeait vers la ville la plus pluvieuse que je connaissais. Je ne pouvais pas rester à Phœnix, tout ce que je voyais me faisait penser à elle.


	3. Chapitre 2

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Forks, je vis que tout était encore comme dans mes souvenirs, la petite maison de Charlie n'avait pas changé.

Charlie n'avait pas touché à ma chambre, tout était encore comme avant, quand j'y allais passer une ou deux semaines de vacances.

On m'avait simplement installé un nouveau lit de deux personnes, car depuis un certain temps je passais des nuits agitées.

Je pris mes valises et je commençais à les défaire, je n'aimais pas ça j'ai l'impression d'y passer des heures je ne pensais pas avoir autant de vêtements !

Une fois mes valises défaites je prends ma trousse et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. La seule salle de bain de la maison je devais la partager avec Charlie ...

Ensuite je descendis rejoindre Charlie qui m'attendait assis dans la cuisine.

Il me demanda :

-Tu as terminé? Il ne te manque rien ?

-Non papa j'ai ce qu'il me faut

-Je vais travailler je rentre vers 18H, je suis allé t'inscrire ce matin au lycée.

-Tant mieux j'irais demain j'ai besoin de sortir de trouver quelques choses à faire pour me changer les idées.

-Tu es sur ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt tu dois prendre ton temps ma chérie.

-Ca ne sert à rien que je reste ici à me morfondre ...

-Non, tu as raison fait comme tu le sens ma belle. (et il partit travailler).

Je mange un bol de céréales et je remonte dans ma chambre. Je me suis couché sur mon lit et je me suis mise à pleurer(et je m'endormis).

Je me suis réveillé vers 18h30 lorsque j'entendis la voiture de Charlie qui se garait dans l'allée. Je descendis et je vu qu'il avait ramenée une pizza. Nous avons dîné tous les deux en silence.

-Papa merci beaucoup

-Bella c'est juste une pizza ...

-Pas pour ça ... merci pour m'accueillir ici !

-c'est avec plaisir !

Je l'embrassa et je monta prendre une douche et je me suis mise toute suite au lit.

Le lendemain matin, je filais sous la douche et je me suis habillé rapidement (je mis un jean et une chemise bleue marine). Et je prépare mon sac pour ce premier jour d'école.

Je suis descendue direction la cuisine, mais je fus incapable de manger quoi que ce soit. Je vu que Charlie m'avait laissé un mot :

_Bella, _

_J'ai dû partir travailler plus tôt que prévus. Je t'ai acheté une voiture, les clefs sont sur le meuble à côté du téléphone. _

_passe une bonne journée, je t'embrasse _

_Papa. _

Je prends mon sac, les clefs, mis mon manteau puis je suis sortie.

Il y avait une chevrelet plateau rouge, j'étais vraiment contente. Je démarras cinq minutes plus tard direction le lycée. Je ne dois pas chercher le chercher longtemps, car dans une ville comme Forks se n'étais pas difficile.

Je me gare au parking et part à la recherche du secrétariat. Quand un garçon avec des cheveux noirs me percuta, mon sac est tombé et il m'aida à le ramasser.

Le trois quart des élèves nous observaient.

-Oh excuse moi, je me présente je m'appelle Eric

-Moi c'est Bella, dit par hasard tu peux me renseigner le secrétariat ?

-oui pas de problème c'est sur le chemin

et il m'accompagna.

La secrétaire me donna mon horaire ainsi qu'un plan de l'école. Je me suis retournée pour partir puis elle me présenta ses condoléances et la j'ai compris que tout le monde étaient au courant, que c'était pour ça que tout le monde me regardais tout à l'heure alors je suis partie me cacher dans les toilettes.

J'étais en pleurs quand tout à coup on frappa légèrement à ma porte ...

-excuse moi je me demande si tu vas bien? Je viens de te voir courir jusqu'ici ! ouvre moi la porte ! si tu veux on pourra parler. Je m'appelle Alice Cullen tu es Isabella ?

-je préfère Bella (j'ouvris la porte et je la vis, elle était belle, gracieuse elle ne marchait pas elle volait. Elle avait un visage pâle encore plus que le mien et ses cheveux étaient noirs et courts).

-Tu veux parler ?

-Non pas maintenant je dois y aller ! (et je me suis baissé pour prendre mon sac puis je sortis .)

Dans le couloir je vis un garçon aussi pâle qu'elle, il devait sûrement l'attendre. Il était grand et blond, il était très beau, il avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage et on aurait dit qu'il souffrait.

Je me suis rendue en cours de math, ma voisine de bureau s'appelle Jessica, elle parlait beaucoup. Je faisais semblant de l'écouter.

Lorsque je me rendis à la cafétéria, je me suis dirigée vers la table de Jessica et je vis qu'Eric le garçon de ce matin était là.

Je me suis assise et je déjeuna avec eux, puis je vis qu'Alice me regardait, je me dirigea vers elle. C'est là que je le vis pour la première fois il était assis en face d'Alice C'était le plus beau garçon que je n'avais jamais vu ...


	4. Chapitre 3

Edward

Ce matin-là était un matin comme les autres. J'avais passé la nuit à chasser avec Jasper et Emmett.

Quand nous sommes rentrés Alice nous attendait, elle était inquiète ...

-Edward, il faut que tu fasses attention ! je viens d'avoir une vison, tu mordais une humaine !

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu plaisantes? Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça !

- pourtant je l'ai vu ...

-Je te promais que je ferais encore plus attention que d'habitude !

En arrivant au lycée je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite.

En descendant de la voiture, Alice prend Jasper par la main et il parte tous les deux quand à moi, je me suis dirigée vers la salle de littérature.

C'est seulement au déjeuner quand nous étions à la cafétéria. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans les pensées d'Alice elle l'avait croisée tout à l'heure.

Elle était belle, elle avait une peau très pâle il aurait pu être une des nôtres. Elle avait une odeur qui m'attirait je sentais son sang qui bouillonnait, j'avais envie d'y goûter.

Elle pleurait à cause de sa mère.

Alice compris ... tu l'as vue tu tiendras tu tiendras ? Elle est malheureuse, ne t'approche pas d'elle, ne lui fait pas de mal ...

Et là je sentis son odeur envahir la pièce, je là vis qui m'observait.

Elle m'observait comme toutes les autres filles, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez elle. Je n'entendais rien ! Je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées. Je préviens Alice elle me dit :

-Ne te traquasse pas tu dois juste être trop loin.

Bella :

Ce beau garçon m'observait toujours, pourquoi me regardait-il comme ça? Je me mis à rougir. Je me suis approché pour parler avec Alice.

-Alice, tu veux bien venir une minute ?

-oui pas de soucis

Elle me suivi à l'extérieur toutes les deux et nous nous sommes assise sur un banc.

-écoute Alice je voudrais encore te remercier pour tout à l'heure

-Ce n'est rien d'ailleurs si tu veux me parler de ta maman ou d'autre chose je suis là pour toi!

-merci je m'en rappellerais mais voir tous ces gens qui m'observaient ça m'a énervé, je me suis rendu compte que tout le monde savait c'est blessant.

- ici il observe tout le monde quand Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et moi sommes arrivés on nous regardait tout le temps ! Maintenant on nous évite ... Même si pas mal de filles ont tenté de séduire Edward .(elle se mit à rire) Aller viens je vais aller te présenter !

-d'accord allons-y

Edward :

Cette fille que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer était avec Alice, j'aurais voulu les rejoindres, mais quand je m'apprètais à me lever je les vis revenir.

Cette fille était tellement belle lorsqu'elle sourait !

Bella :

On approche toutes les deux de la table, Alice s'assit. Elle me présenta toute la table.

-La blonde c'est ma sœur Rosalie (elle était vraiment jolie, j'en étais jalouse)juste à coté d'elle c'est sont petit amis Emmett ( ouah !! il est vraiment imposant). Alors voici mon petit amis Jasper qui est aussi le frère jumeau de Rosalie. Et là c'est Edward mon autre frère. On vit tous ensembles, on nous à adoptés.

-Bonjour moi c'est Bella

Je vis qu'Edward m'observait, il est vraiment beau. Je me suis mise à rougir !

Soudain il sonna et je partit vers mon cours suivant.

Edward :

Elle était tellement belle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer pour essayer de la déchiffrer, mais rien n'y faisait . Elle le remarqua puis elle partit.

Alice : Edward reviens sur terre ! on va être en retard ! Fait attention tu fais du mal à Bella et je t'étripe !

Edward : Rassure toi ! Je ne lui ferais pas de mal …

Ensuite je me dirigea vers la classe de biologie.


	5. Chapitre 4

Edward : 

En cours de biologie, je la vis. Elle c'était assise à ma tablette, car elle n'avait pas le choix c'étais la seul place de libre… quand elle me vit elle me sourit.

Bella : Edward c'est bien ça ?

Edward : oui c'est bien moi !

Bella : Alice c'est un sacré personnage ! , elle est vraiment adorable avec moi !

Edward : oui, elle t'apprécie beaucoup !

Bella : elle est super avec moi ! on dirait qu'elle sait vraiment ce que ressentent les gens !

Edward : je lui répondis en souriant , ça c'est de famille !

Bella : 

Il était là à coté de moi. On parlait tous les deux, ça me semblait tellement naturel cependant, je me sentais toute drôle car il avait un regard, une odeur qui m'attirait. Je me suis mise à regarder tous les détails de son visage, sa peau était si blanche, si parfait il aurait pu faire la première page de tout les magasines de mode . Il vit que je l'observais, je me suis mise à rougir.

Edward : A quoi tu penses ?

Bella : Pardon ?

Edward : d'habitude j'arrive à cerner les gens facilement …

Bella : Et pas moi ?

Edward : non tu sembles différente, il y a juste une chose qui me semble évidente

Bella : Laquelle ?

Edward : c'est difficile à expliquer ! tu sembles si forte et si faible à la fois ! tu as un sacré caractère selon Alice !

Edward

Elle me regarde sourit puis il sonna la fin du cours. Je pris mes affaires et je quitta la classe en le fixant du regard.

Devant la classe, m'attendais Alice

Alice : Edward je compte inviter Bella demain à la maison ensuite nous irons faire les magasins ça te va ? tu te retiendras ? tu ne lui ferras pas de mal ?

Edward : non, bien sur ! Invite là je l'aime bien elle est très gentille !

Je lu dans les pensées d'Alice « je crois que Bella plait beaucoup à Edward !! en serrait-i amoureux ?

Edward : dans tes rêves ^^

Bella

Je n'en revenais pas de sa beauté ! En sortant je vis qu'il discutait avec Alice alors je me dirigea dans le sens opposé quand j'entendis :

Bella ?

Je me retourna et je vis Alice

Bella : oui Alice ?

Alice : pourquoi tu es partie ?

Bella : tu étais occupée avec Edward je ne voulais pas vous dérangez .

Alice : c'étais toi que j'attendais en faite, je voulais te proposer de venir passer l'après midi demain à la maison ça te dit ? on pourrait aller faire les magasins ?

Bella : oh les magasins ……..

Alice : quoi ne me dit pas que tu n'aime pas ça !!

Bella : en faite non c'est pas trop mon truc …

Alice : ahh… si tu préfères on peut seulement aller boire un verre ?

Bella : oh oui avec plaisir ! On se donne rendez-vous où ? et à quelle heure ?

Alice : Donne moi ton adresse je passerais te chercher vers 13 heure.

Elle sortit un bic et elle prit son bloc de feuilles ou elle y nota mes coordonnées.

Et je partis vers le cours de math.

Je me suis assise à la même place que ce matin, Jessica arrive accompagnée d'une fille assé réservée avec les cheveux noir attachés dans un chignon, elle avait l'air très gentille en tout cas plus que Jessica .

Jessica : Bella , je te présente Angela elle est avec nous en cours de math .

Bella : ravie de te rencontrer .

Jessica : Je peux te poser une question ?

Bella : Oui vas-y ? (aie… )

Jessica :J'ai vu que tu restais avec les Cullen ! tu ne les trouvent pas bizarre ?

Bella : Non je les ai plutôt trouvé gentils au contraire !pourquoi ?

Mais pour qui elle se prend ? cette fille est vraiment une commère !

Jessica : Ils ne restent tous le temps que tous les cinq

Bella : pourtant ils m'ont très bien accueillit

Soudain je vis que le garçon aux cheveux noir dans lequel j'étais rentrée ce matin, Il était avec un autre garçon un blond. Je me leva et je me dirigea vers eux.

Bella : Eric ?

Eric : oui ? oh c'est toi …

Bella :Désolé pour toute à l'heure ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère ?

Eric : non ne te traquasse pas ^^

Et c'est là que l'autre garçon ce présenta

?? : bonjour moi c'est Mike

Bella : moi c'est Bella

Mike : ça je le sais déjà !


	6. Chapitre 5

Petit mot pur vous remercier de lire ma fanfiction ! un peu déçue du manques de review … Mais bon ! Je vous attends avec plaisir ! si vous avez des questions n'hésité pas !

Petit rappelle les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Stephenie Meyer !

Edward

Elle était là en gym, elle observait le moindre de mes faits et gestes, alors il fallait que je fasse encore plus attention au moindre de mes faits et gestes pour ne pas montrer ma force. J'entendis les pensées de Mike

Mike : toujours à faire son intéressant cet Edward, messieurs premier de classe. Oh non même la nouvelle ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder. C'est pas juste ! moi elle ne me regarde même pas .

Et là Mike lui fit un signe de la main. Elle lui répondis d'un joli sourire. Celui là ci je pouvais je n'en ferrais qu'une bouché grrr …

Bella

Les deux heures n'en finissaient pas. Je me suis mise à penser à ma maman, a Phil, à tous ce qui c'étais passé ces dernières semaines … Et là je me suis mise à pleurer, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Je me suis effondrée en en voulant me diriger vers les toilettes, je me sentis soulevé de terre.

C'étais lui, c'étais Edward il avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour moi . Le professeur de gym lui demanda de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Je sentis qu'il avait la peu froide, très froide même glacé cependant ses bras était le meilleur endroit où jamais je ne fus allé.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie il me déposa sur le lit et il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front je sentis comme un courant électrique me traverser . Ensuite l'infirmière lui demanda de me raccompagner à la maison. 

Edward

Lorsque je la vis tomber je me suis mis à paniquer, je me précipita vers Bella et je là prit dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas là laisser sur le sol.

Je l'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie . L'infirmière l'examina et me demanda de raccompagner Bella chez elle. Alors je là pris de nouveau dans mes bras, Bella protesta mais je ne l'ai pas lâchée et je me dirigea vers le parking .

Edward : Bella ?

Elle me regarda mais ne dit rien

Edward : Donne moi tes clefs, je te ramène chez toi

Bella : Tu plaisantes ? et toi après tu rentres commun ?

Edward : Alice viendra me chercher chez toi !

Bella : tu peux me lâcher je sais marcher tu sais !

Edward : désolé …

Je là déposa délicatement elle tituba, je là rattrapa .

Edward : Donne-moi tes clefs !

Bella : Non je sais conduire ( elle semblait irritée)

Edward : tu plaisantes tu tiens à peine debout !

Alors elle me les tendis, elle s'installa sur le siège passager. Je n'avais pas encore quitté le parking lorsqu'elle s'endormie . Alors arrivé chez elle je là pris de nouveau dans mes bras à mon contacte elle se réveilla, elle voulut descendre mais ses jambes refusaient de la soutenir, elle bascula alors j'eu juste le temps de la rattraper. Une fois à l'intérieur je lui demanda où se trouvait sa chambre et elle m'a indiqué le chemin .

Bella :

Une fois dans ma chambre je me suis remise à pleurer comment j'avais pu faire ça ? pleurer en plein cours de gym tous le monde m'avais vu ! Edward me déposa sur mon lit et il vint se mettre à coté de moi.

Et il me chuchota :

Edward : Bella calme toi ça va passer…

Alors je m'approcha de lui et je mis ma tête sur son torse, il ne me repoussa même pas que du contraire il passa ses bras autour de moi. Peu de temps après je m'endormis .

Edward

Elle était là dans mes bras, j'avais mal au fond de moi pour la première fois je me sentais impuissant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Une fois endormie je pris mon téléphone et je composa le numéro d' Alice.

Alice : Dis moi mon vieux comment ça ce fait que je viens d'avoir une vision de toi avec Bella endormie dans tes bras ?

Edward : elle y encore maintenant si tu veux savoir !

Elle c'est mise à pleurer en gym, je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle mes ses larmes on recommencée et je l'ai prise contre moi pour la calmer et elle à finit par s'endormir !

Alice : Oh je vois … Edward tu ne dois pas là laisser seul … tu dois attendre son père avec elle ! .

Edward : Non tu plaisantes !, il va me tuer si il me voit avec sa fille dans les bras et que en plus je suis dans son lit !.

Alice : il a des chances ( elle éclata de rire ) Oh ne bouge pas j'arrive !

Edward : Je t'attends !

Je me suis mis à caresser ses cheveux. Alice arriva et elle monta nous rejoindre. Je partit en embrassant Bella sur le front .

Alice : Oh que c'est mignon …

Je l'a regarda en levant les yeux au ciel .

Alice

Peu de temps après Bella se réveilla.

Bella : Edward ?

Alice : Et non tu te trompes de Cullen

Bella : oh… il est partit ?

Alice : il a supposé que ton père ne réagirait pas très bien en le voyant ici …

Bella : il a bien fait. Écoute Alice je ne veux pas parler à Charlie de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui …

Alice : je suis d'accord seulement si tu viens à la maison pour qu'on t'ai à l'œil cette nuit …

Bella : je demanderais à Charlie la permission mais je suis d'accord !

Alice : Pas besoin je vais le lui demander moi même ! aller viens on descend !

Bella : bonjour papa !

Charlie : Bella ma belle tu aurais pu me dire qu'on avait une invitée !

Alice : bonjour je suis Alice Cullen

Charlie : La fille du docteur ? enchantée

Alice : En fait j'ai quelques choses à vous demander … Bella peut-elle venir dormir à la maison ? vu que nous avons prévu d'aller boire un verre demain ça sera plus facile ! Et Carlisle et Esmée sont d'accord !

Charlie : bien sur salut ton père pour moi !

Et nous sommes monté toutes les deux faire mon sac .


	7. Chapitre 6

_Voici le chapitre suivant ! plutôt que je ne pensais mais il est terminé ! J'attend votre avis ! _

Chapitre 6

Bella

Je n'en revenais pas Charlie avait dit oui ! J'allais pouvoir passer du temps avec Edward et Alice !

Une fois mon sac terminé nous sommes partie toutes les deux chez les Cullen .

Ils avaient une belle maison avec de grandes portes vitrées tout au tour ! Quand nous nous sommes garé dans le parking je vis que la voiture d'Edward était déjà là ! J'en étais réjouie ! Alice le remarqua et elle me dit

Alice : Edward à préparé ta chambre ! enfin la sienne …

Bella : Pardon ?

Alice : Il te laisse sa chambre pour cette nuit.

Bella : Et lui il va dormir où ?

Alice : Dans le bureau de notre père

Bella : Mais je ne veux pas lui prendre son lit !

Alice : c'est avec plaisir qu'il le fait ! ( et me sourit )

L'intérieur se révéla encore plus surprenant !

Le rez-de-chaussée était très claire, ouvert et immense. Il y avait un piano dans la pièce principale.

Alice me présenta à sa mère Esmée, elle était ravissante et très acceuilante elle regardait sa fille avec des yeux plein d'amour ! **Carlisle lui était d'une beauté renversante on n'aurait jamais cru q'il pouvait avoir des enfants de cet age même adoptés. . Ils étaient vraiment sympathiques. Ils me saluèrent et me souhaitèrent la bienvenue et ils partirent. **

**Et c'est à ce moment là qu'**Edward fit son apparition, il s'approcha de moi remit une de mes mèches derrière mes oreilles ( évidemment ce geste me fit rougir) .

De son coté Alice nous observait. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et elle m'emmena dans sa chambre.

Alice : Voici ma chambre et celle de Jasper ( elle s'assit sur son lit )

Alice : Et alors avec Edward ?

Bella : Pardon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Alice : Vous êtes vraiment adorable tous les deux ! Vous ne voulez pas en parler mais je ne suis pas aveugle ! vous vous aimez bien !

Bella : Edward est très gentil !

Alice : seulement gentil ?

Bella : arrête tu me gènes ! c'est ton frère !

Alice : Et alors ? C'est bon on en reparlera plus tard ! mais je te préviens je n'oublierais pas !

Le soir arrivait et je n'avais toujours pas revus Edward.

Une fois l'heure du couché arrivé Alice appela Edward et elle m'embrassa.

Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre elle était belle et éclairé. Il avait une collection de musique extraordinaire . Il prit ses affaires dans son armoire .

Edward : La salle de bain se trouve là ( il me montrait la porte du doigt )bonne nuit Bella

Bella : à demain !

Alors je pris mes affaires, je me changea et je me coucha dans son lit.

Edward

J'étais dans le bureau de **Carlisle lorsque je l'ai entendu pleurer, je me suis précipité dans ma chambre, elle pleurait dans son sommeil ! Alors je me suis approché d'elle pour essayer de la consoler car la voire pleurer est un supplice pour moi … **

**Je là pris dans mes bras **

Edward : Bella, c'est moi Edward réveille toi ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et là elle me prit dans ses bras, Bella me serra contre elle et elle se calma. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de m'habiller alors pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid je prit une couverture que j'entourais autour d'elle pour ne pas que la température de mon corps la refroidissent . Elle s'endormit, et moi je passa la nuit à la regarder.

Au matin lorsqu'elle me vit elle me sourit et soudain elle fit un baise sur mes lèvres. Je restait quelques minutes à la regarder sans oser bouger, mais quand je voulu lui rendre son baiser on toc à la porte. C'étais Alice ! Elle ouvrit la porte et moi je sortit du lit quand soudain je remarqua que je ne portais qu'un boxer.

Alice me fit un sourire en coin .

Alice : on dirait que je vous dérange…

Bella : Non ne te traquasse pas !

Alice : il faut qu'on aille déjeuner, Esmée nous attend. Sinon pour cette après midi tu n'as toujours pas changer d'avis pour le shopping ?

Bella : non …

Alice : ok ! habillé-vous ! Et pas ensemble ( elle éclata de rire )

Et je vis Bella devenir encore plus rouge qu'une tomate !

Bella

Je n'en revenais pas de ce baiser échangé avec Edward, c'étais vraiment agréable Je pris mees affaires.

Bella : Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ? J'en ai pour cinq minutes !

Edward : bien sur !

Bella : merci beaucoup ! (et la je l'embrassa en effleurant tout doucement ses lèvres à toute suite !

Edward

Je descendit paniqué ! il fallait que je parle avec **Carlisle ! Je ne pouvais pas êtrre amoureux d'elle , je ne là méritais pas et puis elle ne savait rien de moi, elle ne savait pas le monstre que j'étais ! Je pouvais là tuer à tout moment ! **

**Carlisle comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelques choses qu'y n'allait pas **

Edward :** Carlisle C'est impossible ' je n'y croit pas ! je suis amoureux !! **

**Carlisle :** Edward calme toi !

Edward : quand elle apprendra ce que je suis ! Sans parler du danger que je suis pour elle !

**Carlisle : **Edward je te fait confiance je sais que tu ne lui ferras pas de mal ! Crois tu que tu peux lui faire confiance ? crois tu qu'elle gardera notre secret ?

Edward : Je l'ignore …

**Carlisle : alors patiente avant de tout lui révéler ! il est encore tôt ! **

**Et là nous l'entendîmes descendre **


	8. Chapitre 7

_Voilà la suite, j'ai plusieurs chapitre de côtè( pas loin de 10 XD) il ne me reste qu'à les copier ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_Réponse aux review :_

Astral77 : merci ! non moi je voyais plutôt ça parce que il avait pleuré ! Mes sa me donne une idée pour une autre fanfiction !

_RUBIKA666 : merci beaucoup ! _

_Zoe potter rogue : merci beaucoup ! là voilà ! _

_Bellannie : merci ! moi aussi je trouve ! ils sont tous mignon ensemble ! ^^ et attend la suite c'est encore mieux XD. _

Bella

Quand je descendis je vis qu'Edward était seul avec Carlisle et qu'ils discutaient alors pour ne pas les déranger je salua juste Carlisle et je me dirigea vers Alice qui était déjà dans la cuisine

Pour les laisser discuter ..Elle était là elle m'attendait . J'ai déjeuner et elle me demanda de la suivre dans sa chambre ! On à ensuite discuté ensemble toute la matinée .

Alice : Bella tu ne peux pas sortir dans cette tenue ! Viens je crois que j'ai quelques chose qui te mettrait en valeur !

Elle me tendit une belle robe noir elle avait un léger décolleté et elle était fendue sur le coté droit .

Alice : vas-y essaye là !

Bella : tu plaisantes ? tu me vois porter ça ? et puis on va juste allez boire un verre ! Non ?

Alice : allez porte là elle est super simple ! tu serras superbe avec ! Et puis je suis sur qu'elle plaira à Edward !

Bella : d'accord ! mais ça n'a rien à voire avec Edward !!!

J'espérais qu'elle allait croire ce piètre mensonge

Alice : Mais bien sur ! ( elle leva les yeux au ciel)

Je l'enfila elle était superbe ! je dois avouer que je la portais bien. J'espèrais qu'elle allait plaire à Edward

Alice : maintenant petite touche de maquillage !

Bella : non pas ça !!!

Alice : un peu ça ne se verra presque pas ! Aller viens …

Bella : tu es incontrôlable !

Edward

Lorsque Bella fut de retour de son relooking avec Alice, elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude ! sa robe était fantastique ! elle laissait entre-voir ses belles et longues jambes… Alice partit chercher Jasper.

Moi je me suis approché de Bella, je pris sa main et je l'attira dans mes bras. Je lui chuchota .

Edward :Tu es magnifique …

Bella : tu plaisantes ? Alice en a encore trop fait !

Edward : tu es vraiment belle … Et puis Alice en faire trop ? elle n'oserait jamais !

Elle se mit à rire moi je m'approcha encore plus d'elle et je l'embrassa tendrement … Soudain j'entendis un rire, alors je regarda la personne qui avait oser nous déranger et je vis un Emmett plié en deux. Je lui jeta alors un regard noir !

Emmett : oupss … désolé ! je n'ai rien vu ! et il partit .

Je me doutais qu'il ne l'oublierait pas et nous le balancerait au visage dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Quand à Bella je vis qu'elle avait les joues rougies par la gène .

Alice : Bella ? Edward ? vous-y êtes ? on y va .

Edward : oui on arrive tout suite .

Bella

Alice nous emmena dans un beau restaurant. Evidemment Edward s'assit à coté de moi !. Il s'installa le plus près possible de moi, il me touchait la jambe il m' y faisait des tendres caresses ! c'étais agréable… J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'embrasser encore une fois ! si seulement il n'y avait que nous deux ! Mais j'étais déjà assez gênée pour toute à l'heure quand Emmett nous avait surpris en train de nous embrasser.

Emmett : Alors les amoureux qu'est-ce que vous buvez ?

Bella : pour moi un soda

Edward : 2

Alice : Emmett pourquoi tu as dit les amoureux ?

Emmett : je les ai tout simplement surpris tout à l'heure bouche contre bouche !

Alice : et moi ce matin tous les deux dans le même lit !

Emmet :quoi ? c'est pas vrai ! Edward tu m'impressionne moi qui te prenais pour un coincé !

Edward : si on parlait d'autre chose !

Bella : dites vous deux ! ça ne regarde qu'Edward et moi ! Donc s'ils vous plait changés de sujet ! ( nah ! pour une fois je ne me laisse pas dire)

Alice : comme vous voulez !

Edward et Bella ( en même temps ) : merci !

Alice : ils se mettent même à dire la même chose en même temps ! ( ils éclatèrent tous de rire)

Edward : Alice !

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien

Edward

Pour le retour nous étions Bella et moi seul dans la voiture. Je la sentis dans la lune, elle devait encore être plongée dans ses pensées .

Edward : Bella ?

Bella : oui ?

Edward : je suis vraiment désolé pour toute à l'heure … Alice et Emmett ne sont pas très délicats …

Bella : c'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis de toute façon je ne compte pas arrêtée de t'embrasser de toute façon ! donc sa risque encore d'arriver !. (Elle se mit à rire !)

Edward : J'espère bien

Bella : tu viens dormir avec moi ce soir ?

Edward : oui si tu veux bien encore de moi …

Bella : Evidemment ! .


	9. Chapitre 8

Edward

Nous sommes rentrés tôt, il était à peine 20 heures. Tout le monde regardaient la télévision. Bella était toute suite venue se mettre dans mes bras sous le regard de ma famille. Je lisais dans leurs pensées, ils étaient tous content de me voir enfin avec quelqu'un et surtout de me voir heureux sauf Rosalie ... J'étais vraiment content que Bella passe le week-end à la maison mais la soif commençait à se faire sentir, il fallait que j'aille chasser. Alors je me leva et me dirigea vers la porte quand je vis qu'elle me suivait …

Bella : tu va où ?

Edward : il faut que j'aille faire un tour …

Bella : je viens avec toi !

Edward : non Bella, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Bella : Je vois …

Elle partit se rassoire sur le canapé. Elle avait l'air fâché, vexé ce que je voulais éviter alors je m'approcha d'elle.

Edward : Bella ne te vexe pas …

Elle ne me répondit pas …

Edward : Je reviens dans deux heures ! Bella je t'aime ( je l'embrassa )

Bella : Ne te fait pas trop long …

Bella

Mais pourquoi devait-il partir ! ont étaient tellement bien toute les deux ! Ma présence l'ennuyait telle à ce point ?

Il vit tout de suite ce que je ressentais . Il s'approcha de moi et il me dit des mots que je n'avais jamais entendus dans la bouche d'un garçon ! « je t'aime » cela sonnait tellement bien.

Le temps ne passait pas ! Il m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait dans deux heures et ça ne faisait que 30 minutes qu'il était partir et cela me semblais une éternité. Je me rendis compte que Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper étaient partit aussi.

Je finis par m'endormir devant la télévision.

Edward

Ont étaient dans les bois quand Rosalie vient près de moi et me dit

Rosalie : Tu lui as dit je t'aime …

Edward : Je sais .

Rosalie : Tu le penses vraiment ?

Edward : plus que je ne l'aurais cru un jour ! Elle est fantastique, j'ai envie de prendre son cœur et de le protéger pour que personne ne puissent lui faire du mal.

Rosalie : tu es foutu…

Edward : Je sais … Je ne sais pas si je doit lui dire ce que nous sommes .

Rosalie : Edward, pense que tu nous met tous en danger.

Et elle partit.

En rentrant je vis Bella endormie dans le canapé, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle m'avait attendis.

Je m'approcha d'elle, je l'a prit dans me bras. Elle n'était vraiment pas lourde pour moi. Je l'a monta dans ma chambre. Je l'ai déposé sur mon lit et je me préparais à sortir quand je l'entendis.

Bella : reste avec moi !

Edward : comme tu veux

Je me déshabilla et je me glissa sous les couvertures. J'éteignis les lumières moi je n'en n'avais pas besoin pour pouvoir l'observer. Elle se redressa, prit son pyjama et le mit devant moi .

Je me leva et je m'approcha de Bella .

Bella : Edward où vas-tu ?

Je me mis à caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus et elle m'embrassa fougueusement. Je la serra contre moi et nous nous sommes couché tous les deux sur le lit . Je glissa ma main le long de son dos et je descendit jusqu'à ces reinen continuant de l'embrasser . Puis je l'ai repousser

Edward : Bella on ne doit pas faire ça, il y a quelque chose que tu ignores sur moi …

Bella : Quoi ? c'est pas vrai … tu as déjà une copine c'est ça ?

Edward : Non, c'est pire …

Bella : Edward tu me fait peur

Edward : Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre –nous ! promet moi aussi de ne pas avoir peur de moi …

Bella : je te le prommet Edward

Edward : Ma famille et moi nous ne sommes pas comme les autres Bella ! tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi notre peau était blanche et froide ?

Bella : si

Edward : Je ne suis pas humain Bella, je suis un vampire.

Bella : Et alors ? je t'aime moi quoi que tu sois !

Edward : Moi aussi ce n'est pas la question ! Je ne te fait pas peur ?

Bella : Non … Je sais que tu ne me ferras pas de mal !

Edward : nous ne sommes pas comme les autres vampires, ma famille et moi nous nous nourrisson que de sang animal, nous chassons.

Bella : c'est là que tu est partit ce soir ?

Edward : oui

Bella : promet-moi que tu ne vas pas t'en aller ?

Edward : je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi !

Bella : Quelle age as tu?

Edward : une centaine d'année

Bella : viens près de moi !

Je m'approcha .

Bella : embrasse-moi !

Je l'embrassa

Edward : Bella , tu ferais bien de t'habiller, tu es nue et je vois dans le noir …

Elle rougit et mit son pyjama

Bella : tu aurais d'autre capacité dont j'ignore l'existence ?

Edward : pas grand chose … Une force sur-humaine , une grande rapidité et je peux lire dans les pensées .

Bella : tu lis dans les pensées ????

Edward : oui, toute sauf les tiennes …

Bella : comment ça ce fait ? je ne suis pas normal ?

Edward : je te dit que je lis dans les pensées et tu crois que c'est toi qui n'est pas normal

Et je me mis à rire.

Bella s'endormit dans mes bras .


End file.
